Hikaru's sister
by hikaru shidou
Summary: This is a story about me and my lil sister. VERY WIERD


disclaimer: i don't own rayearth  
authors notes: stephanie is my lil sister. and most of what is said by umi is true. the sugar rush, the computer, the dress, all really happened. oh yeah and the choclate cake really was emmy's fault. I can't spell and please forgive me for any errors. I created this story cause my lil sister did tackle me to the ground and choke me and stuff.  
  
  
  
" come on Hikaru we are going to be late for the meeting. " said umi yelling at Hikaru  
" Okay Here I come "   
Hikaru stood up from where she was sitting and walked out the door.  
They walked down the hall to the meeting room. There represenitives were talking over how to fix the pollution problem. Hikaru took a seat inbetween her 2 boyfriends. " Umi can you pass some more of that cake of yours?" said aska. " Sure" said umi in delight. She was so glad that her cake was beeing enjoyed by her friends. " well any ideas??" said tatra. It was silent. all the sounds that could be heard were aska munching on her peice of cake. " O I forgot something in my room please excuse me." Hikaru got up from her seat and walked to her room. " PUU PUU PUU" said a little bunny thing. " O hello creator Mokona. did you get bored and decide to come down to play. ?" said Hikaru witha smile " Puu Puu" " oK whatever but first I have to get something in my room" They walked down the hall to Hikarus room. She got a tablet and pen and walked back. almost to the meeting room. " PUU" Mokonas gem gleamed. Mokona jumped out of Hikarus arms. Hikaru watched as mokona summmond something. " HIKARU" a little girls voice called. Hikaru new trhat voice all to well. It was the voice of the child that had ruined her life. It was Her sister. The demon child. The little girl ran up and hugged Hikaru with all her might knocking her down. " GET OFF ME NOW!!!!" Hikaru yelled at he little girl. The girl would not get off. " GETOFFGETOFFGETOFF" Hikaru screamed in anger trying to free herself from her sisters grasp. The little girl held on to hikarus legs really tight. hikaru tried her best to move free finally falling to the floor see inched her way into the hall that lead to the meeting room. Her litle sister had let go of her legs. Taking the opportunity to get up and run hikaru got up. the girl held hikaru by the waste. " AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Hikaru screamed in fustration. " that was Hikaru's scream. " said lantis listening to the scream. everyone jumped. Fuu and Umi got out the room first. What they saw made them laugh. " GET OFF ME NNNNNOOOOWWWW!!!!!!!!!"   
hikaru screamed at the top of her lungs. lantis was the next on out the room. followed by eagle and the rest of the grooup. lantis tried to go to help hikaru but fuu stopped him. " There is no need to worry lantis. That girl that is on hikaru is her little sister" everyone watched as Hikaru wrestled to get free from her sister. Finally her sister let go of her waste and hikaru got up. The lilttle girl grabbed hikaru by the throat and pulld hikaru down. " help" Hikaru was able to squeak out. her face was turning purple. " okay now would be a good time to help." said umi prying the girl off hikaru. Hikaru got up to her feet and ran. Hikaru ran behind lantis. she was terrified of her little sister. " Hikaru why are you so afriad of your little sister. ?" said eagle with his usuall smile. Hikaru turned to him. all the color gone from her face and her eyes wide. " I can give you a million reasons to be afraid of her. the most important one is She's evil pure evil. Shes more evil than nova. " replied hikaru terrified. hikaru used a spell of hers to enclose her sister in a force field. Umi let go of stephanie. " lets get back to the meeting. " said tatra. " what about her" said tarta pointing to the little girl in the case. " will she be okay." " she'll be fine and frankly I don't care !!!!!!!!!!!" said hikaru as she sat down in her seat. clef who had been watching said " How did you little sister get here hikaru ." Hikaru took a sip of tea. " A little friend of ours named mokona stopped by and decided to have a little fun by torturing me and haveing my sister come. " " HAHA" said umi almost falling out of her seat laughing. Ascott caught her. " Umi I fall to see what is so funny" said sanyu. " HIkaru fuu remember when we had that sleep over with emerode at Hikarus house and stephanie was all high on sugar." Hikaru put her cup down. " UMI DON"T SAY ANOTHER WOrd." said hikaru. " and remember the time Stephanie distroyed Hikarus music so she couldn't play for her entrance exame for temple university" commented Fuu. That made Hikau even more mad. Remembering how her little sister ruined her chances for her to get into the school she wanted to get into made her blood boil. " Umi I think you should stop now before you hurt Hikaru's feelings" said geo watching hikarus face as umi made comments. Umi ignored him and continued on. " Remember when Hikaru didn't want ot wear her brace and stephanie screamed at 12:00 midnight that she wasn't wearing it and remember how much trouble she got into. " " Umi enough" said eagle sensing hikarus anger. umi ignored him to. " and remember how Stephanie shrunk hikaru's favorite red dress in the dryer. and ....." umi started laughing even harer. " And remember How stephanie stole Hikaru's Diary and let all the nieghbor hood read it." That what pushed Hikaru to the edge. " UMI STOP BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND HIT YOU" screamed hikaru. Umi ignored her scream " Hikaru calm down " said lantis putting his arm around Hikaru. " and Remeber when hikaru tried to bake the choclate cake and ..... o wait that was emerodes falt. but that was ssssssooooo funny. And remeber when we slept over and Hikaru had this awsome report and stephane thought it was one of hikarus stories She tokk it and poured hot choclate all over it." Hikaru got up out of her seat with a roll of super strenght duck tape and walked behind umi. Umi didn't notice hikaru cause she was to busy babbiling. " and remeber when stephanie chrashed the computer and it took hikaru 2 hours to fix it and she crashed it again." With that hikaru put the roll of duck tape over Umi's mouth .5 times wrapped; then she sat down. " there that ought to shut her up. " Hikaru said sitting down. " did I miss anything when I left??" Acting like nothing happened. " Well Not much. But we did have the Idea to put air filters into the out side of the tubes and......." Tarta was cut off by stephanie hikarus younger sister when she screamed " HIKARU!!!!!!!" stephanie jumped on to hikaru's lap. Hugging hikaru to death. " So aree these the two gys I read about in your diary?" said stephanie. lantis and eagle blushed. " Come I'm takeing you home. " Hikaru said as she stoood up. " If you take me home I'll let everyone read your diary. " stephanie taunted " Oh yeah"   
" yeah"  
" bet you don't even have it"  
" do to" with that staphanie pulled out a blue book with stars on it.   
" DATE 2-22-00 I Went to ....." stephanie was cut off by her older sister.   
" you little brat I'm am so going to kill you"   
stephanie ran. Hikaru chased after her and caught her.   
" Your going home NOW" Hikaru screamed.   
Hikaru held her sister tight and thought of toyko. Hikaru and stephani returned to tokyo.Hikaru useing her pillar powers warded stephaines door from the oout side so nothing could leave that room.  
" Wow Hikaru hates her little sister " said tatra  
" I thought hikaru could get along with everyone " said sanyu  
" HAHAHAHAAHAHA" said Umi peeling of the last piece of duck tape. " thats the funnest thing I have ever heard.  
" Why is that so funny umi hikaru is a nice person and has gotten along with everyone that I have seen her meet" said eagle   
" ARE YOU JOKING" Umi said inbetween laughing " HIkaru Can't stand her family its a constant war over at her house"  
" I feel sorry for Hikaru sometime cause she'll call my house crying cause her parents beat her too hard ofr she ws not allowed to eat anything or she was lonly." said Fuu  
" WHAT HER PARENTS BEAT HER!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Aska with shock  
" Why yes she has to rely on her brothers so much to protect her but they aren't always there. Ask Hikaru to show you one of the wounds she sustained from her parents and she'll show you. " said fuu  
everyone was shocked to hear this.   
Umi noticed hikaru's notepad on the table.  
" HHMMM what idea does hikaru have" she said reaching for that notepad.  
the note pad read:  
LANTIS AND EAGLE ARE SSSSSSOOOOOOOO KAWII  
" well duh we know she thinks that"   
TREES GIVE OFF OXYGEN AND TAKE IN CABON DIOXEIDE . WE BREATH OXYGEN AND LET OUT CARBON DIOXE  
" well someone has been paying attention in science." umi thought  
DIRT IS TO PULLUTED FOR TRESS TO GREW. MAYBE IF WE BUY TOP SOIL THEN WE CAN PLANT TREES TO CLEAN THE AIR. NOT ONLY WILL THE TREES CLEAN THE AIR BUT THEY WOULD LOOK NICE TOO.   
" she has a good point"   
FERTILIZER WILL HELP ADJUST THE pH LEVELS IN THE DIRT. tHE ROOTS MIGHT TAKE IN HEAVY POISING SO FIRST DIG A HOLE AND PUTT TOP SOIL AND FERTILIZER IN IT. THEN PLANT TREE. WATER TREE WITH BRITA WATER EVERYDAY TO KEEP IT HEALTH.  
" I think this is a good idea" Umi mumbled.  
" what did you say Umi" said zazu  
" O I was reading over Hikarus idea." said umi  
" well read it to us " said geo  
" I think fuu should read it oover first" Umi handed the note pad to Fuu.  
" this might work. This might acually work. BUT............ how are we suppose to do this if the air is not sutable for us to breathe. " she asked . as if Hikaru knew she was going to askk that she wrote at the bottom turn page. Fuu turn the page.   
TO PLANT TREES USE OXYGEN MASKS TO BREATH.  
" Yep good old hikaru knew I was going to ask that." said fuu  
" well tell us all ready" said aska  
Fuu explaind the idea. after she explained Everyone thought it would work.  
" Wow hikaru came up with that amazing. " said tarta  
" My thoughts exactly"  
just then hikaru came in.  
" what did I miss this time" she said  
See noticed everyone was smiling and Fuu held her notepad.  
Hikaru sat down and lantis kissed her on the check. " You figuered out the problem"  
" huh???" said hikaru with a confused look  
" Hikaru" eagle said   
hikaru turned and eagle kissed her on the lips. " you did i you figured out how to save autozam and restore the nature"  
" I did????" hikaru said puzzled.  
" Yes hikaru you did" said fuu handing her back her note book. " your idea is wonderful"  
" o this................... This is just a thought but I didn't want to bring it up. Pluus these are my science notes."  
2 months later  
" Hikaru there you are " called presea  
" where youu looking for me presea??"   
" yes Eagle is on the viewing screen he wants to talk to you"  
they walk to the main hall  
" Hello eagle"  
" hello hikaru guess what your science notes are working in 2 months the air is much cleanier we can accually see stars. but it will take a while to finish the job. "  
" wow I should pay more attention in school." she said jokingly.  
" thank you hikaru i will be back in cephiro in 1 week see you then to give you your reward"  
" reward ????? " hikaru said  
Eagle canceled the transmission with that thought.   
Lantis came in.   
" Lantis" hikaru ran over to her boyfriend and gave hug a big kiss  
" Hi hikaru nice to see you too"  
" the project on autozam is a success. "  
" good to hear that. come on its late. we should be going to sleep. "  
" okay" she said   
  
  
THE END. 


End file.
